Varok Saurfang
High Overlord Saurfang is the Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor in the war against the Silithid and their Qiraji masters. He stands in Orgrimmar until the war, when he will travel to the frontline in Silithus. He is the brother of Broxigar, an orc who travelled back in time to the War of the Ancients and died in glorious battle against the Burning Legion. Sometime after the Ahn'Qiraj gate events, he has become a pop icon to Horde players, who affectionately create various "facts" about him in the style of other pop culture icons such as Vin Diesel and Chuck Norris. Saurfang Facts * High Overlord Saurfang's level has recently been changed from 62 to 72. This is not an actual reflection of his level, but rather a more accurate update, since 72 is closer to infinity. * When High Overlord Saurfang places dragon heads on stakes, they are not the heads of dragons slain by guilds. The stakes are actually his toothpicks, and the dragon heads are pieces of food he finds in his mouth from whatever dragon he ate alive that night. * Despite the arrival of Wrath and Dreadnaught battlegear, the Might armor is still in fashion for anyone who enjoys having his head still on his shoulders. * High Overlord Saurfang enchanted his High Warlord's Greataxe with Agility because he can. * Raids are not epic encounters against the various supernatural denizens of Azeroth. In actuality they are garage sales for items Saurfang does not desire anymore. * Saurfang can Execute his enemy at 100% Health. Just to save himself time. * High Overlord Saurfang always has a full Rage bar, because he is permanently pissed. * High Overlord Saurfang is so strong, that Onxyia and Nefarian are greyed out so he doesn't bother to kill them. He has you do it instead. * High Overlord Saurfang considers "Two Hand" to just be a suggestion for his weapon, not a requirement. * High Overlord Saurfang secretly contrived the invasion of the Burning Legion to challenge his strength. * Area-effect target caps were implemented after Saurfang used Cleave on Stormwind and it shattered Draenor. * High Overlord Saurfang is always Out of Combat, because any opposition made against him is considered too trivial and one-sided to be considered as actual combat. * Archimonde was his Imp. Mannoroth was his Fel Hunter. Both failed to live up to his awesomeness * The Maelstrom is the result of High Overlord Saurfang using Whirlwind on a ship. * Mankrik's wife made the mistake of telling Saurfang that Sword Specialization is superior to Axe Specialization. * High Overlord Saurfang is currently suing The Lich King, claiming that The Scourge was already the trademarked name for his teeth. * High Overlord Saurfang can never fight honorably, because every kill he makes is considered a Dishonorable Kill. * Items cannot be soulbound to High Overlord Saurfang. He has no soul. * High Overlord Saurfang was once dared by Thrall to punch a wall in Orgrimmar. The impact created Ragefire Chasm. * C'thun is Saurfang's ash tray. Nefarian is his cigar. Raganaros is his lighter. * High Overlord Saurfang demands 6 hours of silence for meditation every week. The result of this is Tuesday Morning Downtime. * High Overlord Saurfang's tears cure newbism; it's too bad he removed the tear ducts from his eyes with a sawblade on a dare from Grom. Grom's reaction earned him the last name Hellscream. * High Overlord Saurfang collects only the heads of dragons. He eats the rest. * The quickest way to a man's heart is Saurfang. * Arthas was actually the Lich King's second choice... High Overlord Saurfang mocked his request. * When High Overlord Saurfang AFK's out of a Battle Ground, YOU get the deserter buff. * Rome was not built in a day, but it was destroyed by High Overlord Saurfang in 5 minutes. * Once High Overlord Saurfang used Hamstring on Wirt and sliced his leg off, because Wirt insisted there was no cow level. * High Overlord Saurfang has 92 chromosomes and they're all poisonous. * If you were worth High Overlord Saurfang’s time, you would be dead before he got to you. Nobody can withstand the pressure and electricity of being sought after by him, so their brain explodes upon knowing -- even if it's not true. * Vlad the Impaler, Ivan the Terrible, Alexander the Great, Genghis Kahn, Joseph Stalin, Adolph Hitler, Satan and the Grim Reaper are all High Overlord Saurfang impersonators. * "Hardcore" is a word to describe the flesh of High Overlord Saurfang. No other word has been invented so strong or descriptive enough to describe what lies beneath all that hide. * If High Overlord Saurfang could go back in time to fight himself, he’d win. He’s that damn good. * The friction of High Overlord Saurfang whacking off would cause a forest fire equal to the destruction that would eviscerate Draenor. To prevent history from repeating itself, he is given all the night elf women he desires. * Because High Overlord Saurfang is so incredible he cannot have children. This level of awesomeness contained in a single world would make it sunder and collapse into itself. * C'thun is weak because Saurfang stared at him. * High Overlord Saurfang does not use Tabasco sauce. He uses molten lava. And if he wanted his dessert to be iced, he uses volcanic ash. * We all live because High Overlord Saurfang is not impressed with how we fight to the point where he does not bother with our pathetic ways, but those who get in his way shall truly learn the meaning of torment. * Once, when High Overlord Saurfang one-man raided Ironforge, he thought it was too easy, and wanted to try Stormwind instead. So he charged his way straight through the mountain. This created the tunnel later utilized by the gnomes when they built the Deeprun Tram. * The Horde would have gotten High Overlord Saurfang to destroy Archimonde with one blow but they were too scared to wake him up. * Blizzard once tried to nerf Saurfang but changed their mind after he murdered the programming team. * High Overlord Saurfang doesn't appear to have a mount, but look closer -- everything on the planet is standing on it. ---- Written originally by various members of the WoW forums. Slapped on to here by Krusk of Skullcrusher. Cleaned up for quality assurance, edited and several new originally conceived additions by Gridian/Zechrigg of Andorhal. Category:Orcs Category:City:Orgrimmar Category:Silly